2.5-The Spy's Seal
"The Spy's Seal" is the fifth episode of the second season of The Familiar of Zero. '5.1 COURTYARD PRACTICE.' Michelle has the female students in the courtyard practicing. “Stance, Attack, Stance, Attack, Stance, Attack, Stance, Attack, Stance, Attack, Stance, Attack,Rocketmanwikia 04:27, March 7, 2011 (UTC)” Saito is in the background watching. Saito see Agnès step up. Michelle “Stop!” To the students. All the students look very tired from practicing. Agnès “With regards to everyone’s request… Today’s lesson will teach you how to efficiently use magic on a battlefield. For that, we’ve engaged in our special quest from Oriz Magic Academy to guide us along.” Saito stands up straight when he who it is. “Eh!” Louise “Onee?!” Elèonore standing in front of the students. “I am Elèonore de la Vallière! Though we’ve just got to know each other…..I hope we can have a fun learning time together. Alright?” Everybody look stunned. Julio comes over to Louise. “Is she your elder sister? She seems to be kind and gentle.” Louise “As if!” '5.2 ELÈONORE TALKING TO LOUISE.' Saito is standing in the door way and Elèonore in a room with Louise “Didn’t I say… Believe it or not… Henrietta, her Majesty, made a request to the Magic Academy for me to be transferred here.” Louise “Her Majesty did?” Elèonore “The Vallière Royal Family has always shut the doors on the girls with bad performances. Who told Her Majesty about this…” Saito is listening from the doorway. Elèonore “I wonder who was it? What a busybody…” Elèonore grabs Louise cheek and pulling hard. “Who could it be~?” Louise “Elèonore one, stop it~” Elèonore “Huh?” Elèonore “Her Majesty requested me personally to ‘Please assist Louise’.” Louise rubbing her face. Elèonore is mad that she had been sent here to baby sit Louise. “She requested personally! Seems that you had accepted some requests from Her Majesty. What the hell is it? You, who can’t do anything when it comes to magic.” Louise “That…” Elèonore walking away. “Forget it. It won’t be something of importance, right? Anyway, this is a great chance! I’ll be observing your every movement here!” Louise mouth open in surprise. “Eh?” Elèonore “To ensure you don’t go astray with some pest here… Right!” As she looks at Saito. Saito leaning on the door jam suddenly straighten up looking at Elèonore. He smiles. Louise looks down to see two small dogs. “Ah? These are?” Cattleya steps into the room holding a cat. “Louise.” Louise perks up. “Ah! Second eldest sister!” She runs over to Cattleya. “Second eldest sister came to the Academy too?” Cattleya “Yes, I’m here to assist Elèonore.” Elèonore behind Louise. Elèonore “You should’ve just stayed at home with that weak body of yours.” Louise turns around to look at Elèonore. Elèonore “No matter what, I want to be with Louise”, Is what she said, so…” Louise cuts in. “I’m so happy!” Cattleya has a big smile. “I’m full of confidence now that Second Elder Sister is here.” Cattleya and Saito to see Elèonore standing behind Louise and reaching around both sides of Louise and pulling both of Louise cheeks hard. “You should say ‘Both of my sisters’ right? Both sisters!” Louise with tears. “That’s right.” '5.3 LOUISE ROOM.' Saito is holding up a pair of panties. “Seriously, is this really the type of panties worn by the girls of a Royal family?” The panties are very fancy as he is stretching them. He hears a noise front behind. He turns to see Siesta peeking around the corner of the doorway. Siesta “Ah! Saito.” Saito “Siesta!” he realize that was hold up a pair of panties. He put them down really quick. “Uh no! That is… Louise’s sisters requested me to unpack their luggages.” Siesta does a little laugh “I had thought you might be some panty thief.” She walks into the room to the bed. Saito “How could that be?” The bed has a bunch of panties on it. She gets up on the bed. He has the one panty he was looking at behind his back. Siesta “Things like this, just leave them to me.” Saito “Sure, but…” Siesta holds up one of the panty. “Wa! This is beautiful! Just by looking at it makes me feel like wearing it myself. But it won’t suit me, right?” Saito panic mode. “T-That’s definitely not the case! It will definitely suit Siesta just fine!” Siesta “Then is it ok if I try it on now?” Saito “Please do, please do.” He looks up to Siesta pulling up her dress. “I definitely won’t lose to Miss Vallière if I wear this on.” Saito fall back his eyes are wide in panic. “You’re changing in here?!” Would you know it. Louise walks into the door way talking to herself. “Saito… I wonder what he’s doing…” She freezes with her mouth open seeing what going on. Saito is sitting on the bed. Siesta standing on the end of the bed with her front of dress pull up and is holding a pair of panties. He scoots to the other end of the bed. “Louise! It’s not what it looks like!” From Louise back in the foreground you can see she is shaking. Siesta just wants to help me unpack the luggage.” Siesta still holding her dress up, put on a little smile. “Yes, I just want to accompany Saito.” He looks at Siesta in panic. Louise “Eh! What are you talking about?” It a close up of Louise face with the what the going on look. Siesta “Saito, there isn’t a need to hide it.” Siesta still trying to Saito away from Louise. Louise is at boiling point. Her wand hand is shaking. “Un-Unforgiveable! All your promises… and even your kiss…” Saito “Wait! It’s a misunderstanding!” Louise puts wand up to his face and he falls back. She looking down at him. “You… liar dog!” She has the wand up over her head, yelling, and about to fire off her spell when there is a large explosion sound from somewhere else. Saito “W-What?” Siesta “It came from the Principal’s office!” '5.4 CHANGE SUBJECT.' Saito an opportunity to change the subject. “OK! Let’s take a look!” He runs past Louise. She is shocked. “Hey you! Wait for me!” Siesta is on the bed stunned. Louise “I said wait for me!” From outside a window look in there is a cowed of people with Saito and Louise looking at them. Saito “Colbert-sensei! What happened here?” Colbert “I just came over too.” There is a large hole in the wall. “Seem like there are thieves trying to enter the Principal’s office.” Old Osmond, Michelle, and Agnès standing in front of the hole all turn around. “Everyone, it’s nothing actually. Just an accident here.” Agnès “Everyone kindly go back to their own rooms.” “But Osmond!” Agnès “Didn’t you hear what I said? I said go back! The matter will be investigated by Gunpowder Squadron. The other please disperses.” Everybody move away. Saito is still standing there. Louise “Saito, come over here. You owe me an explanation over what happened earlier.” Saito had forgotten it until Louise brought it up. He is thinking when Agnès walks over. “Wait, Saito, I would like to talk to you.” Saito “Yes?” Agnès “It’s concerning the task at hand, I would need Saito’s power.” Agnès looks at Louise “Sorry but will you please return back first?” Louise looks down a little. Saito in the background has a little smile. He doesn’t have to answers Louise. Saito sort of mockingly. “Louise, you go back to your room first.” Louise “What did you say!” She kicks Saito in the leg. Saito “Ouch!” '5.5 INSIDE THE ROOM.' Here is a vault door open with a hole in the door. Old Osmond, Michelle, Julio, and Agnès are in the room. Old Osmond “The thief broke the exchequer when I wasn’t around. But my Familiar saw it and told me about it. Right, Motosaquniru?” You hear a large squeak. There a scene of Old Osmand coming into the room. There is a person with white mask on. The person turns to Osmond. The floor in front of Osmond crack up and he has to step back. You see the person pulls down the front of the dress and put two rings in her bosom. It looks like the two rings of Henrietta (Ruby of Wind and Water). Osmond “Oh! That’s big! But…” He through a rubber stamp of a star and it hit one of the upper breasts. She turns and waves her wand and blows a hole in the wall and runs out. He walks up to the hole and there is no one in the hallway. He picks up the stamp. “She’s agile and has good reflexes, somehow managed to escape from me.” '5.6 BACK TO THE ROOM.' Saito “What’s kept in the exchequer?” Osmond “The Ruby of Wind and the Ruby of Water. Just few days back, Henrietta Her Majesty wanted me to safeguard them. Though there are happy memories about them, but the pain of remembering that someone is too hard to bear…” Saito listening to this intensely. “Thank goodness the ones stolen were imitations.” Saito is a little surprise that they went to the trouble to make copies. What even more odd is Michelle reaction to the news. Michelle “Imitation? The genuine ones aren’t here anymore.” Agnès make a little look at Michelle. Osmond “I have a friend from Romalia looking after them.” Michelle “Is it even alright to ask an outsider to safeguard something of such importance to Her Majesty?” Osmond “At least it’s safer than keeping it in the Palace or the Academy.” Agnès “Traces of someone escaping from the Academy…or even traces of someone entering the Academy can’t be found. Which means the culprit is…” Julio “A spy.” Saito turns to Osmond. “Eh?” Agnès “That’s the case now. Therefore I hope that Chèsarè and Saito will be able to assist me.” Saito “Well no problem with that. What about Louise? Why did you order her back to her room?” Julio “The culprit used Earth Magic. In other words, all mages are prime suspects. Louise too.” Saito “How absurd! Louise won’t know to use such power magic!” Agnès “I’m not suspecting Miss Vallière. But the two who just came to the Academy.” Michelle “The Vallière Royal Family has always been opposing Her Majesty’s plans. They might want to use the Ruby of Wind and the Rudy of Water to exact revenge. Using the souls of Heta and Prince Wales to force Her Majesty to relinquish her thrown.” Saito “How could that be?” He looks to Agnès. “Is it really involving Louise’s two sister?” Agnès “Every made is prime suspect. Especially those Earth mages who are able to create golems. They should be investigated. I’ll be investigating on the girls with Chèsarè. Michelle and Saito will investigate the teaching staffs.” Saito “But you said investigating…” Osmond “This imprint is a magical tool which only I can use.” He is holding up the stamp with the star on it. “Once imprinted, not even Triangle class mage is able to remove it.” Agnès “Saito, the culprit will have the mark imprinted here.” She points to her chest. “Find that imprint!” Saito surprise with a step back. '5.7 MICHELLE AND SAITO SEARCHING.' Michelle is walking ahead of Saito down a hallway. “What shall we do? Tell them to allow us to peek at their chest?” Michelle stops. “I’ll leave the Vallière sisters to you. I’ll take care of the other teaching staffs.” Saito “Eh? Aren’t we supposed to work together?” Michelle “Work together with you? We’ll talk when your sword fighting skill are on par with me. You’re only a burden, don’t obstruct me.” Saito to himself. “She isn’t cute at all.” '5.8 STANDING IN FRONT OF THE DOOR.' He going to knock on the door and stop. “Maybe I should sneak in.” He opens the door. “Onee! Good evening!” He is not very loud. “Are you asleep yet?” He moves in closer. “Seems like it.” It looks like Elèonore without glasses. He is next to the bed and pulls back the blanket. “What a cute pajamas she’s wearing. Then, pardon me for being a little rude.” He trys to unfasten the top button. She moves a little. He stops. He is flat on the floor. He comes up again. “The imprint is definite on the chest.” He gets the top open. “It’s not here, I should say, there isn’t any trace at all.” Then Elèonore “Commoner, you sure have guts to do this.” He looks up to see she has her eye are open. He jumps back in a panic and bang into some chairs. “Erm… Yes! A medical checkup!” She is standing on top of the bed tapping her wand in her hand. “You see, its common getting a cold these days.” Elèonore “If you have any last words, speak out now.” He is on the floor looking up at her. Shot outside the tower. You hear Saito scream. '5.9 BACK IN THE HALLWAY.' A little toasted walking down the hallway. “I’ve to investigate Cattleya too. He doesn’t learn. He sneaks into Cattleya room. The dogs and cat perk up watching him. They come over making little noises. “Hey hey! Keep quite! In the background Cattleya sits up in the bed. “Who that?” Saito “U-uhm…” Just then behind Saito. Louise “Saito!” Saito “Lo-Louise, you’re still awake?” Louise “I came to find my Familiar who hasn’t return back when it’s so late already. Didn’t expect you to sneak into Second Eldest Sister’s room!” Saito “It’s a misunderstanding! I just sneaked in to take a peek at her chest. Ah no! That’s not the case.” Louise grabs Saito cheek and through him into the hallway. “Sorry, Second eldest sister, I’ll kill this dog right away. Cattleya “Louise?” The door closes and she grabs Saito cheek and drags him down the hallway. “Just when I was angry for not trusting you even a little bit. You seemed to say ‘love you’ to anything right? Goat sex, anyone? O_o; To maid, dog, cat, goat! Saito “It’s a misunderstanding!” Louise open a draw and there a whip. “The new whip which I bought can be put to good use now. Take off your top now.” Saito “B-But...” She snaps the whip. Louise “Take it off!” Saito “Yes!” She teething mad then. “Wait, what happened, Saito?” Saito has his shirt off. Louise “Those bruises aren’t made by me.” Saito “Right… uhm…” Louise “Don’t tell me… Elèonore Onee has… No!!! How could that be?” He shakes his head. Louise “So that’s the case. You sneaked into Elèonore Onee’s room and ended up like this.” Saito “Did you use magic to see through what I was thinking?” Louise “I said, even without magic, what you’re thinking about is so obvious to me. By the way, let’s talk about I’m thinking about now.” He is sitting on the floor and she moves in and squats down to his level. “Do you know?” Saito “Uhm… I’m going to forgive Saito?” She shakes her head no. Saito “Saito, let’s go to sleep?” She shakes her head no again. Saito “Kill Saito.” She shakes her head yes. He starts to cry. She raises the whip. Saito “Please have mercy!” There is large explosion. Saito “What?” '5.10 CATTLEYA ROOM.' They run into Cattleya room. There a lot of smoke and Cattleya is coughing. Louise “Second eldest sister!” Cattleya “Louise. I’m fine.” Agnès “Please give way.” She steps up to the bed. She pulls Cattleya hand away from her chest. “Sorry for being rude.” There is a mark on her chest. It’s just a burn, nothing serious.” Agnès “Anyone able to heal it?” Other students are gathered at the door. Montmorency puts her hand up. “Yes.” Agnès “Please do. Michelle, please disperse the crowd.” Michelle “Y-Yes!” Agnès is questioning Louise and Cattleya on the bed “So, the thief attacked you all of a sudden?” Cattleya “Yes. The animals were noisy, so I asked who it was and then…” Agnès “The burn on your chest?” Cattleya “Part of the candle holder was melted and the melted silver was dripped on me.” Agnès “Alchemy… It’s an Earth magic. You are able to use such magic yourself too right?” Cattleya “Yes.” Julio “It’s a self acted crime eh?” Louise Huh? What do you mean?” Agnès “The culprit from the Principal’s office should have an imprint on her chest. Based on this clue, we investigated the prime suspects in the Academy. Saito, how’s the investigation concerning her?” Saito “Uhm… While I was investigation, I got caught by Louise.” Julio “Miss Cattleya, she who knows she will be under investigation sooner or later… thus pretending that she was hurt. To mislead other to think that the culprit isn’t her but is someone else… thus she fake injury to cover up the imprint. That is how it is, right?” Louise “That’s unbelievable!” “You guys really think that Second eldest sister will assault the Principal? Saito, don’t tell me you think so too.” Saito “No, I’m only assisting Captain Agnès in her investigation.” Louise “Then why didn’t you tell me about it? You are my Familiar! No matter what you’re doing, isn’t it strange to be hiding it from your Master? So you suspect Second elder sister as well?” Saito “No such thing! Julio! How’s your investigation on others?” Julio “I’m done with everyone who’s able to use Earth Magic.” Saito “All? How did you do that?” Julio “Agnès and I told everyone to assist us letting us take a look at their chests. Do you want to know the details?” Saito is sweating a little. “I don’t wish to.” Louise “In any case, Second eldest sister won’t commit such an act. What did you base it on?” Michelle “Captain! I found these hidden in the straw mats.” She shows the two rings. Saito “Those are…” Michelle “The Ruby of Wind and Ruby of Water, the imitations.” Louise “What do you mean?” Agnès is looking at Michelle. “Captain!” Agnès “Miss Cattleya, do you admit it now?” Cattleya “No, I mean…” Agnès “We’ve got proof now.” Cattleya “You must have got it wrong somewhere.” Louise “Right! You’ve gotten it wrong!” Elèonore “Louise, you just keep your mouth shut.” Louise “Onee. But Second eldest sister …” '5.11 EVIDENCE.' Elèonore looks down and sees the melted piece of silver. “The melted silver from the candle holder has solidified again.” There is a strand of something connected to the silver. “This is a strand of hair from Cattleya or the culprit.” Everybody is looking at Elèonore. “It doesn’t seem to be Cattleya hair.” Michelle “What makes you thinks so?” Elèonore “A friend of mine in this Academy gave me this potion.” She takes out a small vial and pours a few drops on the hair. The hair floats up and is glowing a little. Elèonore “It will go back to where it came from.” It jumps straight to Michelle head to everybody surprises. Michelle rubs her hair. “Impossible! You intend to mislead us with some stupid magic of yours and make me your scapegoat? Captain! This woman is her accomplice, please have them arrested!” Agnès “But to prevent any misunderstanding that we are biased… Sorry vice-captain, please expose your chest to show them there isn’t any imprint.” Michelle surprised “How could that…” Agnès “I order you for this task.” Michelle “I won’t follow such an insulting order.” Agnès “Michelle. In fact Principal Osmond knew the culprit is among us, thus he told a lie. These aren’t imitations, they are the real ones.” '5.12 POINT THE FINGER.' Michelle is shocked. Julio “Why is she so surprised?” Agnès “That’s because… knowing they’re imitations after trying so hard to steal them… and make use of them to Miss Cattleya the scapegoat. That’s foolish indeed.” Michelle “Captain! I’m not the thief! In that case, I’ll let you see!” She rips off the top part of her shirt and there is the glowing star stamp mark on her upper chest. At the same time she grabs her sword. You also see Agnès hand grabs her sword. Michelle with an overhand cut coming down on Agnès. Just Saito had jump in front of her with a fire place poker and blocks Michelle swing. Louise “Saito!” Saito is blocking Michelle. Michelle “Geez! Go aside!” Michelle Kicks Saito away. She comes down on Saito again and Saito blocks with fire place poker again. Michelle “Captain, you suspected me right from the beginning eh?” She pushes Saito away. Agnès “I’ve always admire you for your work ethnics and though your background remains unknown…” Michelle press Saito again. She charges and Saito steps to side. Tries another over head and Saito blocks and sparks fly. “As fellow swordsman, I trust you. But with things happening over and over again including… if the culprit whiles the incident in the palace is the same person… I realized the fellow might be someone by my side.” Saito is holding back Michelle sword while Agnès talked. Saito “What? At least say it earlier!” Michelle keeps pressing attack on Saito and pushing him back. In some shots you see the glowing stamp on her upper chest. Michelle “You’re useless without a real sword right? Don’t be a hinder me!” Saito “I won’t keep on holding back!” He stamps on Michelle foot. With her reaction he uses the opening and uses the fire place poker fork and capture Michelle sword. Twists the poker and the sword fly up in the air and sticks in the ceiling. Louise “He did it!” '5.13 RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY.' Michelle turns and blows a hole in the wall. People duck the flying rock and Michelle jumps outside. She is running away. She looks behind for anybody following and looks forward and stops cold. In front of her is a large golem. You see Cattleya with her wand glows pointing out the hole in the wall. Michelle pulls out and razes her wand. “Damn you…!” There is a flash and her wand shatters. Agnès is standing by the hole in the wall behind Louise and Cattleya with a smoking gun. “That’s it!” Louise and Cattleya turn to looking at Agnès. Agnès puts the gun down. Elèonore walks up to Agnès. “It has come to a conclusion eh? Cattleya, you won’t be able to sleep here anymore, move over to my room.” Cattleya “Thank you, Nee!” Elèonore “Louise, you should get to sleep too! This isn’t the time for kids to come out and play.” Louise “Kids? Geez my sisters are really…” Saito gives a little smile. '5.14 INTERROGATION.' Michelle “I’m the one who’s betrayed!” Michelle sitting at a table in the room. Agnès standing in front of a window in front of the table looking out window. Michelle “Ten years ago, my father who was a volunteer worker in a Home… was stripped of his Royal status because he was suspected to be the mastermind of a corruption. My father himself after saying he was betrayed by his own country and my mother followed afterward.” Agnès has serious look. “I’m left alone, without a home to go back to. I wander around the streets, doing everything to continue living.” Agnès “I understand.” Michelle “You understand?” Agnès “The village I stayed in was annihilated… and I was the sole survivor.” Michelle “Huh?” Agnès turns around. “Even if that’s the case, we shouldn’t bear grudge with Her Majesty!” Michelle “What has Her Majesty done for me? With the help of Albion’s power… as long as I don’t exterminate this Kingdom, This country will continue to rot to its core!” Michelle making fist on the table. Agnès slams her hand down on the table in front of Michelle “Wrong! The ones you should hate are those who abused their power as Royals and betrayed Her Majesty!” She grabs Michelle top shirt and pulls her over part of the table. “Tell me! Who gave you the order for these actions?” Michelle turns away from Agnès “An old friend of my father. That’s all I can say.” Agnès “Friend?” Michelle “Yes, only he believed in my Father’s innocence and gave a home to a wander like me.” Agnès “The Principal of Lishion Academy eh?” Michelle seems to be surprise that Agnès has information about some of her pass. Agnès lets go of Michelle and step away from the table. “The incident ten years ago…” she walks over to the window. “Though it wasn’t made known, but the real culprit is Lishion.” Michelle leans forward on the table. “What did you say?” Agnès looking out the window and you see the reflection of her face in the glass. “The person who forced your father to commit suicide is Lishion.” Michelle “It’s a lie! Stop talking nonsense!” She comes around the table to talk face to face with Agnès. Agnès “It’s the truth. I’ve investigated everything that has got to do with that person. In other words, Lishion bears a deep hatred for us.” Michelle surprise and steps back in shock. Agnès has a stern face looking at Michelle. '5.15 OUTSIDE LOUISE TOWER.' Outside Louise tower and the door of her room. “It’s morning already, hurry and gets to sleep. Saito! What are the three important things that you forgot?” Inside the room Saito turn around. “Three things?” Louise is standing and she holding a whip. “What you did with the maid… Assisting Agnès without my knowledge… Sneaking into Elèonore Nee’s room… And nearly sneaked into Second eldest sister’s room.” Stupid talking again. “Uhm… That isn’t three things but four unstead. She quickly snaps the whip. “In that case, I’ll add one more sentence to you!” Outside shot of the tower. Saito “Watch the whip!” Yelling and screaming. “Have mercy on me!” Zero No Tsukaima Season 2 <> Top Of Page [[2.4-The Three Vallière Sisters|'<< Full 2.4 The Three Vallière Sisters ']] - [[2.6-The Queen's Vacation|'Full 2.6 The Queen's Vacation >>']] Spy's Seal, The Spy's Seal, The Category:Anime